


Lonely souls at the Lake of Love

by Turtle_Lady42



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Day 6, M/M, Overused AU, Shizaya Week, Soulmate AU, Tagging the next day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Lady42/pseuds/Turtle_Lady42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My work for Shizaya week day 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely souls at the Lake of Love

Shizaya week day 6: Overused AU

AU: Soulmate

Title: Lonely souls at the Lake of Love

 Ikebukuro was a small village near to Tokyo. The only thing that kept it alive was a large lake near to its border. It was a beautiful lake wich gave home to many different fishes, many spieces in many colors. The lake was called the Lake of Love. The legend said that if you catch a fish that looks exactly the same as an other fish being cought that time by another, the one that has the same kind of fish is your soulmate. If you re keeping the fishes alive for a week you will stay togeher forever. But if one of them dies, you will be enemys for the time being.

Orihara Izaya came to the lake every day to fish. Of course it wasn t because he wanted to find his soulmate, he just loved to watch stupid people who belived in the legend. And of course he didn’t try to catch every kind of fish because he wanted someone to have the same fish, it was just that he collected them. Nevermind his fear of their eyes. He doesn’t have friends because he doesn’t need them, and lacked lovers because nobody is good enough for a god.

So he was definitly not overjoyed when on a beautiful Sunday someone came to him stating that she has the same fish as his. He just decided to play along because thegirl’s naivity was funny, and that’s all.

„So we are soulmates, aren’t we? Let’s spend a little time together.

My name is Annie Smith, I’m from England, and I cought a golden fish just now. It’s colour is pink. The colour of love; romantic isn’t it?

She showed him her fish who swam happily int he lavour it was putted in.

The pink fish in Izaya’s hand immeditely jumped int he blond girl’s lavour too. The informant watched them swim side by side in the water.

„Hi, my name is Orihara Izaya, and I’d be happy to spend time with a cute girl like yourself „– he said with a trademark smirk on his face. The girl’s (Annie’s, he remembered) face grew red.

„How about we have a picnic beside the lake? I have some fatty tuna.

Izaya’s eyes grew wide.

„You really do have ootoro… I mean fatty tuna here? I love fatty tuna!”

„She really must be my soulmate…”-the thought crossed his mind-„Finaly…”

"Then eat it before I change my mind. Here.”

Annie gave Izaya a cute bento box with a cat’s face on it. When Izaya opened it, it was full of ootoro.

The raven haired man looked at the girl with sparkling eyes, and started to eat. He hummed when the fish melted on his tongue.

„So tell me, Izaya what do a handsome man like yourself do for living? – he heard the girl’s voice from far away, he was too deep in his favourite flavour.

„Hmm…I’m an information dealer. A very good too. I sell all kind of information on a pretty nice price. How about you? I assume you’re a secretary, but correct me if I’m wrong.

The girl seemed amused.

„Yes, I am a secretary, how did you know?

„My job is to gather information, it was a piece of a cake.”

Annie just watched him questioningly. Izaya sighed.

„But of course your work-card in your pocket helped too.”

„Thet’s better, you stuck-up liar. – smiled the blond girl.

„What can I say, I wanted to impress you.”

„Oh, belive me, you did”

Suddenly the girl’s face was really close. Izaya didn’t want to admit it, but he knew what’s goin’ on, and it doesn’t feel good at all. It was more like a strange nervous feeling, when you know that something is not right, but don’t know what it is. Well, he leaned int he kiss anyway.

A sudden noise broke the moment: Izaya pushed the lavour over. Luckily the fishes were alright and Izaya reached for them to put them back in the lavour. But then, something chought his eyes.

A black spot on one of the fishes’s chest. The other doesn’t have it.

…

„Annie.”

The young girl looked up from her sushi.

„You didn’t by any chance knew about this, did you?

The girl’s eyes widened as she saw the black spot. She then started to splutter.

„Look, I just wanted to be with you a little, ok? I’d followed you for days now, you were handsome, I’m sure you understand and then I saww you catcheng that pink fish and I thought: Hey, mine is similar! Maybe if he hinks we’re soulmates, he will let me close and I won’t have to follow him around like some stalker…”

„So you decided to lie to me just to get my attention. That’s so human.”- Izaya suddenly wore a dark grin on his face-„You don’t have to worry about my attention, I love all humans equally. – he chuckled – That means I love you too. Buti t also means you better hurry up, pack your stuff and go back to England before I make your life a living hell. If you really followed me that mutch, you must know that I can, and I will do it.”

The girl just stood there, unable to move.

„Oh, speachless, I see. What’s wrong, cat got your tongue? Or maybe you’re just too afraid to go back to your husband? Don’t think I didn’t see the bruise of the ring on your finger. – to be honest, Izaya just saw it for the first time, buti t wasn’t the girl’s buisnis – „And are those bandages what made your clothes curbe like that? Did you live in an abusive relationship, Smith-san? Is that why you decided to cheat on your husband with such a pitiful excuse like a soulmate? You know, I don’t think that whores like you do have a soulmate. You wouldn’t be able to stay with them…

„Enough!”

Izaya shutted up, but his grin just grew wider.

„Ican’t belive I actually wasted my time on someone like you! I sould have known you’re just goofing around! I saw you doing this all the time, and yet… I thought we could be different. But you’re nothing more then a heartless monster without actual feelings.”

„I’d prefer „God”, thank you.”

Annie backed away.

„You’re sick.”

Izaya chuckled.

„Am I now?”

„You will never find your soulmate. I don’t think anyone could handle you.”

 Annie Smith packed up and left.

 As soon as she disappeard Izaya’s mask cracked, and an angry gaze replaced the grin.

„Stupid bich.”

He somhow felt empty.

„You’ll never find your soulmate” – the girl’s voice still rang in his ears.

„Soulmates are stupid anyway! As if fishes would be able to decide our fates!”

Angrily he threw a rock int he lake.

„You’re colliding the water. Stop it. It’s annoying.”

Izaya turned around to facet he source of the voice: A tall blond man in bartender suit and a fishing hat.

„If it annoys you, please take a seat somewhere else.”- The raven haired man answered in a toothrottingly sweet voice and with a biting glare.

The strange blond frowned.

„No way, it’s my place. I’m coming here every day. And you don’t have to move either. All I’m asking of you is to fucking stop throwing things int he water.”

Oh, look at he man of peace. He’s using bad words!- Izaya mocked.

„Oh, shut up, you flea. What’s your name anyway?”

The informant looked up and down on him before answering.

„Orihara Izaya.”

„I don’t like you.”

„Pft. The feeling is mutual”-the informant lied easily. The blond man was quite handsome.

„Do you come here often?-Izaya looked up to the question

„Every day. I like fishing. You?”

„I want a soulmate. So yeah.”

There was scilence for a while, and then…

„Are you lonely?”

Izaya watched the waves of the water. Lonely…?

„Yeah, I guess so.”

The bartender suited man set beside him.

„Let’s fish together.”

Izaya looked amused.

„Oh? I thought you didn’t like me.”

„I am too.”

„What??”

„I am lonely too. So let’s fish together.”

Izaya watched the strange blond man. He had a strange softness in his honey coloured eyes.

„What was your name again?”

„Heiwajima Shizuo.”

Izaya laughed from heart.

„Man of peace indeed.”

„Can’t we just fish already?!”

„Yeah, of course. But you don’t have a rod.”

„I don’t need it.”

Izaya didn’t bother to ask why.

Instead he concentrated on fishing , and soon he caught a dark, pitchblack golden fish. It had deep red eyes, just like his. He wasn’t even afraid of them. It was a real beautiful fish.

„Hey, look I just cought one!! I wonder if ther’s a pair…- Izaya looked around.

„One moment and I’m watching, but I think I just killed mine…”

Izaya looked at Shizuo’s fish. It was a dark, pitchblack golden fish with dead red eyes. Izaya’s eyes widened.

„You did what, you damn protozoan?!”

Shizuo turned around to see Izaya’s fish.

„Oh…”

„Oh indeed you idiot beast! Now what? I will never ever have a chance again to have a soulmate, because he just accidently killed his fish at the first fucking moment he cought it!”

When Izaya calmed down on some level he looked at the blond again. Shizuo wore the face of a kicked puppy. Izaya must had admit he was somehow cute.

He sighed and took out his knife.

„Hey, there’s still a chance for us.”

Shizuo looked hopeful.

„There is?”

„Yeah.”- And with that Izaya cut through his own fish’s throat, and threw it in the water.

The water collided, and then it became peaceful again.

„Now we just have to catch a new pair.”


End file.
